Turquoise
Turquoise ' is Numbuh 22's version of the healed Heaven Beetle from ''Steven Universe. She formerly served under Yellow Diamond before joining the Crystal Gems in the Rebellion. Her best friend and crush is Hiddenite whom she fuses with to form Amazonite. Like Hiddenite and Amazonite, Turquoise has assimilated to Japanese culture. Her weapon is a pair of tessen (Japanese War Fans). Appearance Turquoise has light blue skin with long white hair tied into a bun and light green eyes. She very short, about the same siza as Ruby and Sapphire. She wears a yellow kimono with a large, yellow star on the lower right side and light green sandals. Her Gem is light blue, rombus-shaped and located between her shoulder blades. Personality Turquoise is very expresive and extrovert, contrasting Hiddenite's down-to-earth demanour. She tries to see the bright side of situations and rarely expresses true anger, though she will show when she's annoyed. Her favorite things to do are flying with her light wings, playing games and hanging out with Sapphire, displaying a playful and slightly inmature side. Turquoise is a bit of a matchmaker, being able to tell when someone like another person (except with herself and Hiddenite) and likes to tease them about it. She has a great sense of honor that was increased by Japanese influence. Turquoise, along with Hiddenite, is one of the few Gems that truly respects humans and sees them as equals, having adopted Japan's culture and philosophy as her own. Her loyalty to the Crystal Gems is undeniable, considering their cause honorable. Turquoise's favorite animals are butterflies but she doesn't like birds very much. Abilities Turquoise possess all the standar Gem abilities. Despite her small size, she's very quick and agile, using her size to her advantage. Combining acrobatics with her grafeful movements, she can go toe-to-toe with langer and stronger opponents. Skill Set * '''War Fan Proficiency: Turquoise's summoned weapon is a pair of Japanese War Fans (Tessen) that she can use for close combat or throw for long ranged attacks. She can use them to block or deflect attacks and as a throwing weapon. Combined with her natural agility and gracefulness, they are a very effective weapon. She was taught by a master of the art in Japan. ** Disk Throw: Turquoise's fans can be conboned into a disk she can throw for ranged attacks. They can easily cut through virtually anything. * Katana Proficiency: Turquoise has some skill with the katana though not at the same level as Hiddenite. * Martial arts: Turquoise is skilled in various martial arts, able to fight using hand-to-hand combat. These skills combined with her agility, make her a powerful combatant. ** Ninjutsu: Like Hiddenite, Turquoise was trained in the art of ninjutsu as well as being a samurai. She can effectively use knives, bo staffs and shurikens. Unique Skills * Photokinesis: Turquoise has elemental powers over light sources, able to solidify light to her advantage. She can also use it to light areas by making floating spheres of light. ** Light Constructs: Turquoise can create constructs of light such as weapons or figures for any situation. ** Light Wings: Turquoise can summong wings made of light from her Gem that allow her to fly. Trivia * Hiddenite, Turquoise and Amazonite's dance styles are based of the Japanese Sword and Fan Dance. * Turquoise's favorite foods are sushi, rice balls and mochi. * Numbuh 227 made Hiddenite and Turquoise Japanese Gems because their corrupted forms resembled Japanese Beetles. Category:OCs Category:Gems Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Healed Gems Category:Elemental Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Beings Category:Swordsmen